<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flour by moonewriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294316">Flour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting'>moonewriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mentions Chat Blanc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat ends up covered in flour turning his suit completely white. But he doesn't have time to clean up as he's late to meet with his lady. He's not sure why she's so startled upon seeing him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to ask the leather clad superhero how he ended up doused in flour, well he wouldn't admit it to you under normal circumstances. In all honestly he didn't mind after the initial cloud settled he was pretty much okay with it. Until he realized he was late to meet Ladybug for their patrol.</p><p>That in mind, he extended his baton up and leaned back so that he was launched forward. It was almost like flying as he soared through the night sky. Running from rooftop to rooftop he hoped his lady wouldn’t be too upset.</p><p>Landing softly on the last roof, he was happy to see that Ladybug was waiting patiently. She was sitting at the ledge gazing out at the Eiffel Tower, mumbling to herself. Of what he didn't know, but by the sounds of it possibly homework.</p><p>“Hello, milady,” Chat called out.</p><p>“Chat!” she tensed for barely a moment before her stoic persona returned. “And why were you late tonight? That's not like you, Chaton.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about the wait,” Chat said, looking out just as she was. “I kinda found myself in a cat-”</p><p>“Don't even think about finishing that pun,” Ladybug’s stern voice betrayed her amused smile. “Well we have new routes to discuss so let's go to the tourist center. Don't worry I didn't forget to bring my marker this time.”</p><p>“That's pawsitively pawesome, milady!”</p><p>“What did I say about puns?” she jumped up and finally turned around smile plain as day until she looked at him. </p><p>She froze upon seeing him. Smile whisked away as though it never had a place on her masked face.</p><p>“Oh, did I forget to mention this?” Chat smirked, but faltered seeing his lady step back shaking her head as her gaze hardened. “Milady?”</p><p>“What-how did this happen?” she immediately took a defensive stance, yo-yo in hand but not being utilized. “I've been so careful. How could you-? I, you can’t be. I swear when I find Hawkmoth I’ll-”</p><p>“Woah, there. Milady, what's wrong?” Chat held up his hands in a relaxed surrender. </p><p>“Just tell me where the akuma is,” she coldly replied, but softened when his ears flattened. She couldn't stand the pain it brought back, yet she still softened her tone. “Please, Blanc, I promise I'm trying to help you. Remember, I won’t let anything bad happen, I swear. I’ll fix this. ”</p><p>“Ladybug, I don't understand,” Chat shook his head but didn't move as she circled closer. “Why did you call me Blanc? Don't you know I’m actually Noir? I mean really, milady, there's no way you could mix up the two.”</p><p>He had hoped to lighten the mood but seeing Ladybug ignore his nervous chuckle and shiver at the sound made him shrink into himself. </p><p>Afraid. </p><p>She was afraid of him.</p><p>He was afraid to frighten his lady. But why would she be so scared of him? He’d never hurt her, never. After all their time together he’d never done anything to warrant such an adverse reaction. Had he?</p><p>It hurt. </p><p>Why did Ladybug look like she was on the brink of tears? She was shaking, but still ready to fight. Even if her eyes held doubt.</p><p>Doubt.</p><p>That's not something he’d seen often, at least not with her. She had no reason to doubt herself. Didn’t she know that by now? Couldn't she see he wouldn't let her waver?</p><p>“Milady, please,” Chat lowered his voice, a rumble coming out with it. “There's no akuma, at least I haven't seen any. I’m me, milady. Just plain ol’ Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Then why did your suit turn white, again?” Ladybug snapped, voice cracking at the end.</p><p>“Again? Milady, I’ve never had a different suit. Unless you count the time I was Mister Bug,” Chat forced his lips upwards. “But I don't think that's what you mean. Tell me what I can do, milady? Let me prove it.”</p><p> Ladybug hesitated, “What's my name?”</p><p>“Your name?” Chat asked in disbelief. How was he supposed to know that!?</p><p>“Tell me my name, Chat,” Ladybug insisted, voice steady and firm.</p><p>“Um, Ladybug I don't know your identity. How am I supposed to know your name?” Chat tilted his head trying to think of anyone to name. “Unless, did you try to tell me? I’m so sorry LB, I promise I wasn't not paying attention whenever you told me. I swear I would've remembered that! I- There's no way I would forget! I'm sorry.”</p><p>“You don't know who I am?” Ladybug went rigid, glued to her spot. Her voice trembled. “You really don't know?”</p><p>“No, milady,” Chat hoped his sincerity was clear, as he lowered his arms. Reaching out tenatively but unable to muster the courage to touch her. Fear that she'd recoil at the slightest keeping him at bay. “Please tell me what's wrong.”</p><p>“You-your suit, it's,” Ladybug paused, looking him dead in the eyes. “You're eyes, they’re still green? But, that doesn't make any sense. They're not blue though, what does that mean? Bunnix would have come by now if you were akumatized? Wouldn't she? Last time...”</p><p>“Bunnix? Last time? What are you talking about, Ladybug?”</p><p>“Why is your suit white?”</p><p>“I fell off a roof and into a delivery truck full of flour,” Chat explained. “I know it sounds ridiculous but I promise I'm being serious.”</p><p>“It's flour?” she asked, stepping closer slowly. “Just flour?”</p><p>“Yes, sorry, I didn't have time to clean up. I was already pretty late,” Chat stated.</p><p>“I,” she reached out and wiped of the powdery substance, revealing the black beneath. “It's just flour.”</p><p>She all but collapsed into him. He caught her easily supporting her weight as he guided them onto the ground.</p><p>“Milady?”</p><p>She sighed, clutching onto him for dear life. It was  impressive how painful she was clinging to him. Their suits usually suppressed most pressure. Her grip she must have been deadly without the suit.</p><p>“Ladybug? Please tell me,” Chat felt more than heard her sob. “Milady?!”</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry,” she cried, tightening her embrace. “I wanted to tell you, but... I was scared. I wanted to forget.”</p><p>“Bugaboo,” Chat shifted and let her nestle in his lap. “I’m sorry. I wish I knew, I don't want you to be afraid of me.”</p><p>“Not you, never you,” Ladybug stated firmly. “Just, the-the akuma.”</p><p>“If you're not ready I can wait,” Chat purred. “I can always wait for you.”</p><p>“You deserve to know, Chaton,” she sighed, pulling away slightly but not daring to leave him. “It happened a while back. Bunnix, she came to find me.”</p><p>“Big bunny came for you? Why don't I remember?”</p><p>“I went alone with her,” Marinette shuddered.</p><p>“I should've been there,” Chat growled.</p><p>“No, you couldn't be, if you were… you'd know my identity,” Ladybug insisted. </p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Chat, where, when she took me, it was, it was,” Ladybug couldn't look him in the eyes. “Paris, the moon, everywhere, I-I couldn't see anywhere that was untouched. I have nightmares about it. What if I let it happen? What if I cause all of that?”</p><p>“Milady,” Chat was lost at what to do, so he did the only thing he could. He hugged her closer, and rubbed his cheek atop her head. “You can’t blame yourself.”</p><p>“No, I made a mistake, Chat,” Ladybug whispered. “A terrible mistake.”</p><p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p>“It's not your fault, Chaton,” Ladybug paused, considering her words. “You were akumatized, you-you looked so sad, Chat. I-I was so worried.”</p><p>Chat couldn't think of anything to say. This was too serious for any of his typical jokes. So instead he didn't bother to interrupt, letting her try to recompose herself. Watching her fail to steady her breathing, but pleased to see her determination return. At last seeing the doubt vanish as it should have.</p><p>“You knew who I was, kitty. I don't know how you discovered it but somehow you knew me, and I-I knew you. I don't know your identity Chat, I swear I don't. But that you, that future, it broke me. You wanted my Miraculous, but you know I couldn't give it to you,” Ladybug sobbed. “I can’t give you my Miraculous. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“I know you did the right thing,” Chat encouraged, rubbing her back and trying to ease her pain. But it wasn't physical, he couldn' stop her pain with his hands. All he could do was be there, tell her how he felt. “You’ll always do the right thing.”</p><p>“But you were hurt, Chat, so hurt,” Ladybug croaked. “Hawk Moth, he, and I hurt you… if you didn't know my identity you’d be safe.”</p><p>“You can’t be sure.”</p><p>“I only fixed it by preventing someone else from finding out. I cannot let you find out who I am until we defeat Hawkmoth,” Ladybug weakly punched his chest. “No one can know who I am. Because if you ever found out..”</p><p>“Oh.” the implications were telling. If he was akumatized so badly that Bunnix needed to fix the time, and it broke. It broke his lady, he can't be that selfish.</p><p>“Chat, I’m sorry,” she repeated.</p><p>“No, I-I understand. It's too dangerous right now,” Chat agreed, smiling down at her, brows furrowed. “And one day, we’ll take him down. Until then I’ll wait.”</p><p>“You deserve more,” she cried, unhappy with the pain she was inflicting. </p><p>“I have you," Chat replied in earnest. “You may not love me the same, but your friendship, being your partner, it's enough for me. More than enough.”</p><p>“Chat,” Ladybug pushed him away, and stood. “I-”</p><p>“Please don't apologize again, and I know, you don't have to tell me I shouldn't wait, but I can’t change how I feel, and neither can you,” Chat sagely explained.</p><p>Ladybug stared at her partner, ultimately failing to hide a giggle. Wiping away the last stray tears.</p><p>“We should probably get you cleaned up,” Ladybug suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, probably don't want to become a piece of cake,” Chat laughed as Ladybug tackled him and they rolled off the roof. “Hey!”</p><p>“Come on, Chaton,” Ladybug swung them safely onto another roof.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>